Little Bell
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Dezenove anos se passaram antes que eles pudessem concluir algo que eles nem sabiam que havia sido iniciado. Harry P. x Draco M. ::yaoi slash homo::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Não, eu não sou tão criativa. Harry Potter não veio da minha cabeça.

**Shippers: **Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Categoria: **Romance, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **Yune-CHAN (minha maninha pirralha)

**Sinopse: **Dezenove anos se passaram antes que eles pudessem concluir algo que eles nem sabiam que havia sido iniciado.

**N/a: **Voltando as origens, fazendo as pazes com a série depois de ficar indignada com o final por muito tempo. Esta fic se passa do dia do Epílogo oficial. Eu a escrevi, como sempre, quando minha mente estava turvada de sono. Espero que tenha ficado ao menos bonitinha.

**Little Bell **– _by Blodeu-sama_

Um pequeno sino tocou quando Harry abriu a porta do Pub escuro. Ele lançou um breve olhar em volta, um vento repentino fez com que sua capa trouxa fosse erguida e algumas folhas vermelhas conseguissem passar por baixo de seus braços antes que ele fechasse a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou a passos lentos para o balcão de madeira e pediu uma cerveja com um aceno. Gostava dali, daquele Pub trouxa meio escondido, como o Caldeirão Furado, exceto que ali ninguém o reconhecia e ninguém vinha lhe apertar a mão. O anonimato sempre fora algo que Harry Potter apreciava. Pubs escuros com cervejas de verdade eram uma coisa que aprendera a gostar recentemente.

- Dói, não é? É como se os tivessem tirado de nós.

Harry, ainda sentado no balcão com sua cerveja entre os dedos, virou o rosto para trás. Devia estar muito enferrujado por não nota-lo ali. Sentado na ultima mesa encostada a parede, as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra, os dedos rodeando delicadamente um copo de whiskey com gelo, os longos cabelos platinados caindo sobre os ombros. Os anos haviam sido muito generosos com Draco Malfoy.

- É o meu segundo. – disse, baixo, mas acrescentou ao ver o olhar de zombaria do outro – Não melhora em nada.

- Hump... filhos! Astoria esta em casa se debulhando em lagrimas, pensando em como é pequeno e indefeso seu bebê e quão cruel é manda-lo para Hogwarts tão cedo...

- E o que você acha? – perguntou Harry, interessado pela conversa casual entre eles, pelo tom amigável que Draco usava, embora houvessem se passado dezenove anos desde a ultima vez que haviam se falado.

- Acho que Scorpius é muito parecido comigo, naquela idade. – Draco levou o copo aos lábios e sorveu dois goles rápidos. O gelo tilintou quando ele voltou a pousá-lo sobre a mesa.

Harry riu. Ele entendia isso. Al era imensamente parecido com ele, também, e não apenas em aparência. Tinha uma leve apreensão que fosse cometer os mesmos erros.

- E o seu garoto, Potter... o mais novo. Acha que esta preparado para Hogwarts?

- Ah, ninguém esta preparado para Hogwarts, até que esteja lá. Al vai se dar bem. Ele é igual a mim.

- Eu não consideraria isso um consolo. – Embora a frase pudesse ser ofensiva, Harry voltou a sorrir. Pensando em todas as encrencas que se metera em seus anos de escola, realmente não era nenhum consolo.

- É, touchê. Mas as crianças sempre crescem, Draco, mesmo que desejemos que elas estejam sempre sob nossa proteção. Não dá pra parar o tempo.

Draco fixou os olhos nele por um momento, então encarou o fundo de seu copo. Harry achou que havia imergido completamente em pensamentos, e voltou novamente o corpo para frente, bebendo sua cerveja. Que encontro estranho, aquele. O que afinal Draco estaria fazendo em um Pub trouxa?

- Se fosse possível... – começou o loiro, erguendo novamente os olhos para ele. – Se fosse possível Potter, parar o tempo. Quando pararia?

Harry não se voltou. Ele pensou por um momento, mas esta era uma pergunta difícil. Levantou-se por fim e se sentou na cadeira oposta a do loiro, encarando-o.

- Acho que pararia o tempo quando Lily nasceu. Tudo era perfeito quando Lily nasceu. Estávamos todos imensamente felizes.

Foi a vez do moreno baixar os olhos para sua bebida. Sim, é claro que estava feliz hoje. Tinha ótimos filhos e os amava muito. Mandara dois deles para Hogwarts naquela mesma manhã com pesar e orgulho. Tinha uma família enorme com todos os Weasley e Teddy e Hermione (que agora era uma Weasley também). Seu emprego lhe dava emoção o suficiente para não cair no tédio e quando isso acontecia, uma partidinha de quadribol com Ginny resolvia muito bem o problema. A única coisa que o incomodava era que... quadribol era a única coisa interessante em seu casamento.

Harry virou sua cerveja, e enquanto o álcool descia por sua garganta em goles largos ele pensou que não sabia bem em que momento nem porque, mas seu amor por Ginny havia voltado ao nível fraternal.

- Interessante. Achei que diria algo como "minha primeira partida de Quadribol", "quando derrotei o Lord das Trevas" ou "A primeira vez que infringi as regras".

O moreno encarou Draco com as sobrancelhas franzidas diante da provocação. Então viu um meio sorriso irônico no belo rosto do antigo rival. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto involuntariamente e alguns segundos depois os dois homens riam juntos sonoras gargalhadas.

- Okay Malfoy! Primeiro... minha primeira partida de Quadribol foi incrível! – disse em alto e bom som – Tudo graças a você e sua idéia brilhante de roubar o Lembrol do pobre Neville... Segundo, infringir regras não era algo que eu gostava de fazer, eu simplesmente precisava fazer.

- Oh certo! Fingirei que acredito nisso.

- Eu precisava! Mas talvez... – Harry pediu outra cerveja erguendo a mão – eu gostasse só um pouquinho.

Draco balançou a cabeça, rindo e com esse gesto fazendo seus cabelos muito lisos esconderem parcialmente o rosto.

- E terceiro, o dia em que derrotei Voldemort esta longe de ser feliz.

As risadas morreram de súbito. Harry não sabia porque havia dito aquilo, mas só percebera depois de falar. E só ao ver Draco desviar os olhos cor de chumbo para o lado que notou que havia destruído a recém amizade entre eles.

- ... bem, nisso você esta certo Potter. – O loiro afastou cuidadosamente as mechas claras de cabelo do rosto e aproveitou o silencio e o garçom que viera trazer a segundo cerveja de Harry para pedir mais uma dose para si.

- Bem Malfoy, aquilo é passado. Graças a Merlin, é passado.

O loiro brincava com o gelo que restara em seu copo. Dois de seus dedos longos rodeavam as pedras transparentes fazendo-as girar dentro do recipiente. Demorou a falar.

- O passado não apaga todas aquelas mortes desnecessárias. De ambos os lados, houve muitas mortes desnecessárias... Muitas cicatrizes que nunca vão sumir.

Casualmente, o loiro ergueu os dedos frios e úmidos pelo gelo e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio. Harry sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha, talvez por causa do frio, mas permitiu o toque.

- Sim... muitas cicatrizes. Nem todas tão populares quanto essa aqui.

- Eu tenho uma também Potter. Não é muito popular, claro. – Draco baixou a mão, rompendo o contato. Levou os dedos a camisa de seda italiana negra e começou a abrir os primeiros botões. Abriu-os até o meio do peito liso e pálido. Então afastou o tecido e deixou a vista parte de uma linha branco-avermelhada que cortava todo o seu tórax. Era um corte reto. Harry sentiu o rosto corar profundamente.

- Quanto a isso, nunca tive oportunidade de pedir desculpas.

- Você salvou minha vida depois, estamos quites. – A nova bebida do loiro chegou e ele encarou o moreno com o que poderia ser um sorriso sincero no rosto, embora Harry não pudesse ter certeza porque nunca vira um na face de Draco antes.

- Não. Eu não sabia o que o feitiço provocava, foi inconseqüente e irresponsável usa-lo em você. Se Snape não tivesse chegado a tempo você talvez...

- Não se torture. Chega de bancar o herói, você já fez isso a vida toda Harry. E isto, como você disse tão sabiamente, é passado.

Muito mais timidamente que Draco, Harry esticou o braço e roçou os dedos pela linha ainda exposta. Ao toque, quase não se distinguia da pele aveludada do outro. E sua pele era realmente macia ao toque. Foi só quando constatou isso que Harry percebeu, com embaraço, que Draco o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome pela primeira vez desde... sempre. "Harry" nunca havia soado tão exótico antes.

Um clima estranho tomou conta deles e Harry rapidamente se afastou. Draco bebeu um gole de seu whiskey e voltou a abotoar a camisa. O silencio parecia impossível de ser rompido de maneira casual, agora.

- Dezenove anos... é muito tempo. – murmurou o loiro, os olhos baixos, fixos do chão.

- ...porque agora? Eu nunca imaginei encontrar você por acaso em um bar trouxa...

- Não foi acaso. Eu vim procurar você.

Harry ficou surpreso. Não tanto pela declaração, mas pelo fato de Draco ter despejado a verdade nua sem enrolação.

- Por quê?

O outro deu de ombros. Não sabia responder a essa pergunta, nem para si mesmo.

- Eu senti que deveria. Talvez para pedir desculpas pela minha estupidez adolescente, não sei... Dezenove anos repentinamente me pareceu tempo de mais sem vê-lo Potter.

Sabia o que o outro queria dizer. Tivera a mesma sensação difusa na plataforma aquela manhã, ao olhá-lo junto à família. Que se passara tempo de mais, que as coisas haviam mudado de mais, e que eles precisavam de um final.

Harry não tinha idéia de que significava ter um final com Draco Malfoy.

- E agora? – perguntou por fim, encarando Draco e fazendo-o erguer os olhos também.

- Não sei.

Acabaram de beber o conteúdo de seus copos em silencio, ambos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Harry deixou algumas notas sobre a mesa e Draco o imitou, deixando notas de valores absurdamente maiores. O moreno não se incomodou em lhe dizer que estava deixando gorjeta de mais... Os Malfoy tinham dinheiro para gastar. Levantou-se e esperou que Draco o seguisse, e abriu a porta para ele fazendo soar mais uma vez aquele sininho pequeno e agudo. Quando estavam fora do Pub uma forte lufada de vento fez os impecáveis cabelos de Draco voarem em todas as direções e os dois foram atingidos por uma chuva de folhas vermelhas. Uma delas prendeu-se a confusão dourada na cabeça de Draco. Harry sorriu e ergueu a mão para retirá-la dali.

- Quem tem cabelo bagunçado agora? – perguntou zombeteiro, e Draco ergueu os olhos cinza para ele com aquele mesmo sorriso sincero no rosto.

Foi o momento em que Harry percebeu qual era o final. Estavam próximos, mas não muito. O rosto quase branco de Draco se destacava da paisagem avermelhada... Mais belo do que Harry jamais havia reparado. Os traços aristocráticos, tão bem assentados nele, tão elegantes e diferentes de tudo o que Harry estava acostumado. Muitas coisas vieram a sua mente e começaram a fazer sentido. Sua obsessão por Malfoy, seu desejo de salva-lo quando não devia. Draco gritando "Não o mate". Sua dor e arrependimento em feri-lo. As briguinhas infantis. O calor do corpo de Draco apertado contra o seu em cima dos demônios de fogo. Aquele encontro. Sem conseguir se conter, Harry se aproximou um passo, com a folha ainda presa entre os dedos. Draco era talvez, cinco centímetros mais baixo que ele. Ou menos. Seus olhos se encontravam facilmente. Seus lábios também.

- Harry... Pense bem no que esta prestes a fazer. – murmurou o sonserino, quase inexpressivo – Você sabe o que acontece se você fizer o que...

Ele foi calado quando Harry pousou dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Você sempre falou de mais. – murmurou. E venceu a distancia entre eles.

Os lábios se tocaram suavemente. Mais uma rajada de vento fez a folha entre os dedos de Harry voar e se juntar as outras. Draco inclinou levemente o rosto para o lado e entreabriu os lábios e Harry aproveitou aquela brecha para aprofundar o beijo. Seus corpos se colaram. Por um ínfimo instante, eles recuperaram a inocência de se amarem simplesmente. Então o beijo se rompeu.

- E Ginevra?

- Não a amo mais. E Astoria?

- Nunca a amei. Harry?

O moreno continuou encarando aqueles olhos de mercúrio.

- Isso é o fim de nós... Estou certo?

- Sim... E não. Isso não é um livro, é vida real Draco. Na vida real... Todo fim é só um novo começo.

Draco riu sarcasticamente, afastando-se um pouco e começando a caminhar, embora sua mão roçasse a se Harry levemente.

- Quando romantismo grifinorio...

- Quando você pararia o tempo? – Harry lembrou-se de perguntar, de repente, segurando-o pelo pulso para fazê-lo parar.

- ...agora. – Draco sussurrou. Seus lábios novamente roçaram os de Harry, apenas roçaram, e ele recomeçou a caminhar, elegantemente como sempre. – Mas não percamos tempo no meio da rua. Leve-me a algum lugar trouxa de casais Potter, eu sei que você os conhece. Privacidade seria uma boa idéia para agora.

Harry sorriu, correndo para alcançá-lo e segura-lo pela mão.

- Quanto romantismo sonserino! – resmungou baixo em seu ouvido, e antes que Draco pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, haviam girado e desaparecido da rua deserta com um estampido baixo.

O vento soprou forte, fazendo o ar encher-se de folhas e do barulho distante de um pequeno sino.


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
